Power cables are utilized in various applications to transmit power, such as electricity, between distal locations. For example, power cables are utilized to transmit electrical power to electric submersible pumps (ESPs). Power cables are generally surrounded by insulation. That insulation can generally degrade under certain temperatures. ESPs and power cables that are deployed in wellbores, for example, may encounter high temperatures which degrade convention power cables resulting in the premature failure of the power cables.